


C.Y.A.N.

by Tokahia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokahia/pseuds/Tokahia
Summary: This is about an OC team set within the RWBY universe. There will be story spoilers, but hopefully people enjoy it.





	C.Y.A.N.

"Another great year at Beacon Academy!" A student said walking down the hallways of the academy. They passed a fellow student with bright rainbow colored hair that stood out from her school uniform. She had a long white scarf that faded to red at the end wrapped around her neck.

"Another fantastic year at Beacon." She commented to herself as she stared out the window with her heterochromia eyes. Reaching down she brushed off her skirt with a brown and red plaid pattern. She then fixed her black jacket that made her white dress shirt with the tiny red ribbon bowtie stand out.

"I have to go wake the others." She said to herself and turned to start running. 

"I do hope you're not about to run through the halls Ms Noir." An older woman said from behind the student.

The rainbow haired girl turned and lightly chuckled as she rubbed her neck. "Sorry Ms. Goodwitch." She apologized as she looked at the Blonde woman before her. The student admired Ms. Goodwitch's outfit for a second.

"We have new students coming today and we need everyone on their best behavior. So please don't run in the hallways." Ms. Goodwitch said as she fixed her glasses.

"Yes ma'am." The student said. "I'm just gonna walk. Like a normal non speedy person." The student said with a nervous chuckle as she turned to leave. Heading back to her dorm room, she quickly dashed in and closed the door. 

"It's a new year! More importantly new students!" She exclaimed. Looking over to her left she watched as the lump under the blanket moved slightly.

"To loud Neon." The lump said as they got cozy again.

"Sorry Amber I'm just super excited!" She replied as she moved over to the bed. "Come on! Don't you wanna watch the new students?" She asked as she pulled the covers slight off the bed.

Neon looked at her teammate and smiled trying not to laugh that her Faunus friend had an ear covering her face. Amber reached and grabbed the blanket. Pulling the blanket back over her head, Amber rolled over and fixed her long ears so she was more comfortable.

"Ugh fine. I'll just wake Carmine." Neon said as she looked over her shoulder at the man snoring in one of the beds just opposite of Amber.

"Good. His snoring is hurting my ears." Amber said as she curled up under the blanket. Neon rushed over to Carmine and grabbed him before shaking him.

"Wake up! It's the new school year!" Neon said as she shook him. 

"Ah! I'm up! Okay stop shaking me please!" Carmine said before Neon let go of him. Sitting up, he ran a hand through his red hair to fix it. "Oh wow the world is spinning." He said before falling out of bed. 

Carmine stood up shirtless with pajama pants on. "I'm going to take a shower." He said as he stumbled to the bathroom. Neon let out a sigh and flopped into a chair spinning around. The sound of rushing water came from the next room.

The dorm room door opened and Neon looked over at the student walking in with a tray of drinks. "Yen!" Neon said as she jumped up excitedly. The man chuckled as he walked in.

Setting down the tray, he fixed his small square glasses by using two fingers on the side of the frame. His short brown hair was slicked back and he reached over picking up a coffee mug and held it out to Neon. "Hot Cocoa for the lovely rainbow." He said with a smile.

"Thank you! Carmine is taking a shower." Neon said looking at Yen's copper eyes. Yen grabbed another drink and walked over to where Amber was. 

"Tea for Amber." He said. Amber shifted so her head poked out of the blanket sniffing the air. Her long brown hair was a mess and her long floppy ears hung from the side of her head. "Ah there is our sleepy head." He said with a smile. 

"Tea." She said sitting up and wrapping her blanket around her as she held the tea. Yen walked back over to the tray and looked at Neon who was spinning in the chair with her drink.

"You're unusually chipper today Neon." He said grabbing his coffee mug and taking a sip of his drink.

"It's a new year and there are new students! Which means new weapons, new styles, and new powers! How are you all not excited to see what the year below us has to offer?" Neon asked as she looked around with her orange and yellow eye. 

"I'm more reserved on my excitement. I hear talk another student comes from Atlas. I certainly wonder who else decided to make the trip all the way here to Vale from Atlas." Yen said.

"Well the Airships haven't gotten here yet which is why I'm here and not staring out the window." Neon said. "Besides I want to have all of you there otherwise I'd be talking to myself and people might think I'm crazy." She said.

Yen chuckled softly and fixed his suit a bit. "Well even if Amber and Carmine aren't going to join you, I'll happily watch with you." He said. 

"That's awesome!" Neon said. Amber groaned a bit as she kept her eyes closed. 

"So loud." Amber commented. Neon looked over and made a soft sound like she was cheering. "That's better." Amber replied as she opened her eyes.

"Ugh! You have such pretty green eyes! Look how emerald they are!" Neon said as she rushed over to look at Amber's eyes. A trail of color followed Neon with seven duplicates in different colors that soon stacked up with Neon.

"Little close there Neon." Amber commented as she sat back a bit. Neon stepped back and rubbed the back of her head. 

"Heh sorry Amber I'm just super excited today." Neon apologized. The rushing water stopper from the bathroom and steam soon flooded the dorm room. 

"So nice we can keep our uniforms in there without them getting damage." Carmine said as he fixed his dress shirt and tie. 

"Honestly glad I woke up before your shower." Yen said as he set down his drink before taking off his glasses. 

"Sorry." Carmine apologized. "Amber you're turn if you want the shower." He said grabbing he slipped his jacket on. "I'm going to go get breakfast." He said as he grabbed his drink from the tray.

"Oh! Carmine, Yen and I are gonna watch the new students show up when the Airships get here. Meet us at the main road. You know if you want." Neon said with a smile.

Carmine chuckled at her. "Yeah, that will be nice, but right now I need food." He said as he walked past Neon. "See you guys later." He added before slipping out the door. 

Yen stood up straight and cleaned his glasses. "Food doesn't sound terrible. You coming with Neon?" He asked as he grabbed his drink. 

"Sure! I could use some food otherwise I might pass out." Neon said as she walked to the door. "The offer extends to you as well Amber. We will be in the dining hall then at the main road leading to the academy." Neon said as she watched Yen walk over.

Amber looked over at Yen and Neon before softly chuckling. "Okay. Just let me take a shower and get dressed." Amber said. Neon looked up at Yen and smiled. 

"This is the best day ever!!!" Neon said excitedly before slipping out the door. Yen let out a soft sigh and fixed his glasses again.

"Don't feel you have to rush Amber. You know how Neon is." He said. Yen stepped out the door and closed it softly behind himself. Amber waited a second before climbing out of bed.

Stretching out a bit, she was glad to have the room to herself for a little while. Heading into the bathroom, she turned on the water and looked at the full body mirror. Amber looked at some of the scars that stood out against her cinnamon skin.

She also took a moment to admire her athletic build and toned muscles. Feeling the water had gotten warm, she soon stepped into the shower. After she had finished her shower, Amber stepped out and dried off before grabbing her school uniform.

Looking in the mirror again, she let out a sigh as she fixed her hair. "This doesn't look right." She commented to herself as she fixed the dress. "I hope I didn't grow taller." She said as she looked at the dress.

She then looked down at her feet and let out another sigh. "Just hit the Faunus jackpot didn't?" She asked. "Look at you Amber, big floppy ears, and rabbit feet, so you can never wear shoes." She said to herself as she looked at herself. 

Walking away from the mirror, she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her scroll. Opening it she saw a message from Neon with their precise location. Heading out of the dorm, she headed to her teammates. Amber ignored several students who whispered as she walked by.

"Yeah yeah. Insult the big 6'2" athletic Faunus in whispered tones. Act like I don't know you're doing it." She muttered to herself. Making her way over to her teammates, she noticed Yen was reading a small book and had a small paper bag with him.

Neon was excitedly waving at Amber, while Carmine was leaning on the back of the bench they were at. "Amber! We're over here!" Neon called out. Yen looked up from his book and gave a soft smile.

"Ah there she is. Figured you might of been hungry, so I grabbed you a vegan breakfast." Yen said holding out the bag. "Figured it was better to Err on the side of caution, than just get you a full meat filled breakfast." He said.

"Thanks Yen." She said taking the bag. "It's really considerate that you respect my veganism." Amber said.

"Well it's a mutual respect that you have for us eating meat." Yen said.

"At least you're all willing to attempt to eat my vegan options when I've cooked on missions. Well what little we go on missions." Amber said.

"Well yeah. We're a team and treating you different would make us fall apart." Neon said.

"Besides Amber, your cooking is really good. I don't mind eating your vegan options when you cook." Carmine said as he stood up. "Oh and saved you a seat." He said pointing at the space between Yen and Neon. 

"You didn't have to save me a seat. I can sit on the ground." Amber said. "Though I do have a serious question. Is my skirt shorter?" She asked.

"It looks a little shorter, but that might be my fault. I was washing our uniforms the other day and might have accidentally shrunk yours." Yen said. "For that I apologise. I'm just glad I didn't shrink it to much and completely ruin it." He said.

Amber took a seat between Neon and Yen. "It's okay. For now." She commented before opening the bag of food. Neon held the excess of her scarf and played with it a bit.

"Nervous?" Amber asked as she looked at Neon. Yen had gone back to his book while he waited. Carmine leaned on the back of the bench again and looked up at the sky.

"Kind of. I mean it's like an excited nervousness." Neon replied with a chuckle. "It's just, this year is gonna be so cool. At the end of the year is the Vytal Festival, and we will be another year closer to becoming Huntsman and Huntresses." She said. 

"It is quite an exciting thing." Yen commented. "Though you needant worry about losing any of us. I'm not planning on rushing back to Atlas." He commented.

"Yeah kind of figured since you opted to stay here at Beacon through the break." Carmine said. "In any case, at least you're still here. Think I would have been lost if I had to iron my own clothes." He said.

"It would have been more likely you would of set them on fire." Yen commented. Neon chuckled at Yen's comment. Carmine chuckled a bit too and shrugged.

"You've got me there." Carmine said. "Either way it's nice having you here Yen." He added. Watching the sky, Carmine spotted some Airships circling over head. "Heads up, new students incoming." He said. 

Turning around Carmine leaned on his elbows. "Would you like to sit?" Amber asked as Carmine rest his head on top of hers.

"I'm not a bother am I?" He asked standing up. Yen closed his book and noticed Neon bouncing a bit in her seat. 

"No. I just figured you'd like to sit instead of standing there." Amber said. "You really weren't bothering." She commented. 

"Will you two shut up. They are opening the cargo bay door on the Airships!" Neon said. Carmine turned his attention to the Airships. As soon as the door opened one blonde student rushed off the Airships puking.

"Oh that's not a great start to the school year." Amber commented. After him the rest of the new students stepped out. "Some of these students really stand out." She said.

"Oh yeah, cause Neon totally was invisible on her first day." Carmine teased. Neon glared a bit at Carmine making him chuckle.

"My I dare say I think I spot someone famous stepping of the airship." Yen said. Turning his attention to the airship, Carmine stood up straight. 

"Pyrrha Nikos? That's Pyrrha Nikos from Pumpkin Pete's cereal!" Carmine said.

"I see I'm not the only one who recognizes her." Yen said. "Sadly still not our mysterious student from Atlas." He said.

"Isn't Pumpkin Pete's cereal bad for you?" Amber asked.

"They had a hoodie that I got. It has their bunny on it." Carmine admitted.

"I'm surprised you didn't wear it last year." Neon said. Carmine let out a sigh as he sunk behind the bench. 

"I didn't get a chance to because I forgot to pack it." He said. "But I brought it this year!" Carmine said standing proudly.

"You're a dork." Neon commented. Yen looked away to look at Carmine and Neon talking. A loud explosion echoed and they all snapped their attention to it. As the cloud faded, they could see the girl in red from earlier with a girl in a white dress scolding the one in red. 

"Oh... Oh dear I see Pyrrha is not our only famous person attending this year." Yen said. 

"Who is she?" Neon asked. Amber huffed before standing up and started to walk away. Neon watched Amber and leaned a bit to see around Yen.

"That is Weiss Schnee. Her dust company has been expoilting Faunus for cheap labor." Amber said as she clenched her fist. "I need to just take a walk. I'll see you all later." She said as she walked away. 

"Oh... I didn't know this was gonna upset her." Neon said as she looked down at her skirt and gripping the edge of it.

"It's not your fault Neon. None of us knew that Weiss would be on that airship. Let alone here in Vale." Yen said. "The Schnee family is definitely a sore point for any Faunus you come across." He said. 

"I'll go check on her." Carmine said as he gently placed a hand on Neon's shoulder. "It will be okay Neon. I'll see you both later." He said before he left. They watched as Carmine left, before Yen looked over at Neon.

Standing up, Yen fixed his suit a bit before slipping the small book into the inner jacket pocket. "Come on Neon, let's go do something fun." He said with a soft smile as he held out his hand.

Looking up Neon reached out and took his hand. "Now let's see if we can make this rainbow shine again." Yen said with a soft smile. Helping her stand up, Yen started walking off.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Neon asked. Her teammate stayed silent as he walked. "Oh come on! Rude of you to give me a cold shoulder!" She said. 

"It's a secret." Yen said. Though really he had absolutely no idea where he was going. Just as they reached the building an announcement played over every loud speaker.

"Will all students please report for the auditorium." A female voice said. Yen let out a soft sigh and turned to Neon.

"Well then, I guess we should follow Ms. Goodwitch's announcement and head to the auditorium." Yen said.

"Yeah. You think Amber and Carmine heard the announcement?" She asked as she walked with Yen. Pulling out his scroll, Yen slid it opened and touched the screen sending off a message. 

"Carmine says he and Amber are on their way. We should wait for them outside of the auditorium." Yen said.

Heading into the academy, Yen and Neon followed the group of students, before making their way to the side of the door to wait. Yen stood up against the wall and fished out his small book to read. Neon stood next to him and leaned against the wall looking at her feet. 

A few students walking past made a passing comment about Neon's height compared to Yen. "Pay them no mind Neon." Yen said. 

"I can't help that I'm 5'4" and you're 5'11". It's like they've never seen me next to Amber." Neon commented as she pouted. 

"To be fair Yen is slightly shorter than me, and I'm only 6'2". Be glad my ears droop otherwise I might clear seven feet." Amber said as she approached. 

"You seem to be in a better mood." Yen commented.

"You know how my semblance works. The garden helped me relax enough to not want to punch someone." Amber said. "Plus... This guy here sat with me in silence and that was nice." She added as she messed with Carmine's hair. 

Carmine pulled away to fix his hair. "We should probably head in." Yen said as he put away his book. The four stepped into the auditorium together and found a spot out of the way to watch the stage. 

"I wonder what his speech will be like this year." Neon said. "Oh! I almost forgot! I got us all something really neat!" She said. Her three teammates looked at her with curiosity. 

Reaching into her inner jacket pocket, Neon pulled out four enamel pins. "Custom made pins!" She said with a smile. "Here is your cat paw print symbol Yen." She said handing over a pin. 

"This is rather nice. Thank you Neon." He said as he pinned it to his lapel. 

"Amber yours was a bit harder, but a cute rabbit in front of the moon." Neon said holding out Amber's pin.

Taking it she looked at it for a second. "Thanks. I like how they managed to keep all the fragments of our moon." She commented as she pinned it to her lapel.

"Of course Carmine's was the next easiest, and I put a little flare on the arrowheads." Neon commented. Carmine took the pin and looked at it closer.

"I need to update my symbol. The elemental arrowheads are amazing." Carmine said as he ran his thumb over the crossed swords and arrows. One arrowhead was made of fire, one of water, and one of rock. He pinned it to his lapel and looked over as Neon was putting hers on.

Neon's pin was a rainbow heart. "Pretty neat right?" She asked with a smile. "I almost had them put our team name on the back, but I felt like that would have been overkill." She said with a soft chuckle.

"I think it would of been cool if it says C.Y.A.N. on the back." Carmine commented before a hush fell over the crowd. Looking up at the stage they all saw Professor Goodwitch along with a silver haired man in a nice suit with a cane.

Walking up the the microphone, the man stood there for a second before speaking. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge--to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." The man said before pausing. 

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He continued before .

Carmine leaned over to his teammates to speak softly. "Headmaster Ozpin is being a little harsh on the new students don't you think?" Carmine whispered.

"It's setting a certain expectation." Yen replied. "Certainly is a good piece of advice to think on." He added as they all watched Ozpin step off stage. Soon Ms. Goodwitch stepped up to talk to the new students.

"This part isn't for us. Come on." Yen said softly before the four stepped out of the auditorium. Carefully closing the door behind them, Yen turned to the others. "So since classes probably won't start for at least a day or two with all the new teams that need to be formed, how about we use this easing in period for some relaxation." He said. 

"How about we go into town and go to that awesome restaurant we discovered last year." Carmine suggested.

"Oh! That sounds amazing!" Neon said sounding excited. 

"I do like that garden they have out back." Amber said. 

"Then it is settled. Time for a trip into town for amazing food and relaxation. My treat." Yen said with a smile. 

"Yes!" Neon said with a chuckle before she spotted Headmaster Ozpin walking towards them. "Hello headmaster!" She said.

"Hello students." Ozpin said as he walked closer. "Have you all settled in for the year?" He asked. 

"It feels nice being back, not fully looking to classes again, but I know that the lessons taught here will help us grow." Carmine said.

"Yes, it will be quite nice to be able to hone my skills even further this year." Yen commented. Amber stayed silent and leaned against the wall.

"It's super exciting seeing all these new students! Plus the Vytal Festival is later this year!" Neon said excitedly. Ozpin chuckled at her excitement.

"Well I'm glad to hear all of your comments." Ozpin said. "Improving oneself, while keeping a certain level of childhood admiration for the world is important." He said.

"Not to be rude Headmaster, but we were about to head into town." Yen commented as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well then I hate to tell you this, but unfortunately we are not allowing students off campus at the moment." Ozpin said. Neon groaned at the news.

"But delicious food!" Neon said looking distraught.

"It's only for the first few days until all the new students have gotten their team assignments, and to make sure we have an accurate count of everyone here for the year. I do hope you understand." Ozpin replied.

"Well, we shall find something to keep us entertained here on campus." Yen said. "Thank you for informing us Headmaster." He said.

"I have no doubt that you will all find something to do. I kept a close eye on all of you last year, and I must admit I'm rather proud of the four of you." Ozpin said.

"I feel like you say that to all your students." Amber said. 

"I am proud of every student that graces the halls of Beacon Academy. However your team has shown true compassion and camaraderie. The four of you overcame a great deal of personal hurdles." Ozpin said. "I remember last year the four of you could barely stand being near each other, and today you're all wearing custom pins and talking about getting food together." He said.

Neon hid a bit behind her scarf and pulled it over her nose to hide her blushing cheeks when he mentioned the pins. "I do have a great bit of hope that the four of you will continue growing to be kind souls despite the world around you." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go prep for tomorrow's trials." Ozpin said as he carefully stepped past them.

He took a few steps before stopping. "Before I go, I have one thing to say. While you all have come so far since last year, you still have much to learn and much to improve on. Sometimes it doesn't hurt reflecting a bit on yourself." Ozpin said. "Just some food for thought." He added before he walked away.

The four watched Ozpin leave before turning to look at each other. "Our plans our ruined! This is the worst day ever!" Neon said before collapsing to the ground. 

"It's just for a few days Neon." Yen said. Neon groaned again and dramatically laid on the floor.

"World getting dim. Color fading." Neon said dramatically holding a hand up to the ceiling.

"Well I guess there is nothing left to do but clean out her stuff from our dorm and hope Headmaster Ozpin can find us a new teammate." Carmine commented. "You'll be missed Neon. It's a shame you died." He joked.

Neon sat up with a blank expression. "I'm Noir. So nice to meet you all." Neon said in a monotone voice. 

"I like this one. Can we keep her?" Amber asked.

"Ugh I can't keep that up." Neon said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "And I'm glad to know you were all willing to let me die and replace me with someone else." Neon said with a huff.

"We obviously could never replace you Neon. You bring a certain charm to our collective group that no one else can." Yen said as he patted her on the back.

"He's got a point. Even if you annoy me in the mornings with how loud you are, it's nice having someone who can literally be a rainbow sunshine." Amber commented.

"Yeah, plus I'd hate to lose my childhood friend to dramatics." Carmine said. "I guess we've got nothing to do other than just relax. So... I guess we just go do our own thing?" He said looking at the others. 

"I think I might check in with Professor Mulberry. I've got a few weapon upgrade ideas in mind. Amber do you mind joining me?" Yen said.

"I don't see why not." Amber said. "I was just gonna head back to the garden and relax." She added. 

"Then it is settled. We shall see you two later." Yen said as he started to walk off. Amber followed him down the hallway after waving goodbye to her teammates. Neon and Carmine stood there for a second before looking at each other.

"Wanna race?" Neon asked with a smile. Carmine chuckled and shook his head. 

"You would win anyway. You always have since we we were like 7." Carmine commented. "I never win. Besides, I think I just want to walk and get used to the hallways again. Maybe we will meet some of the new students." He said.

Neon gasped in excitement. "We could totally talk about their weapons and learn about their semblances!" She said. Carmine chuckled as she walked with him. The two walked in the opposite direction of Yen and Amber. 

As Yen and Amber found Professor Mulberry's office, they noticed he was talking to some first year students. The professor looked up and noticed Yen and Amber. "Be with you two in a minute." He said.

Yen gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, and stepped to the side with Amber. "While we wait, are you gonna tell me about what you needed help with?" Amber asked.

"Actually, it has less to do with me and more to do with your weapon choice." Yen replied.

"What's wrong with my brass knuckles?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just want to run an idea by you." Yen said. "I want to run new upgrades pass Carmine and Neon as well, but I don't want to overwhelm everyone with ideas." He said.

"Right, so let's hear what you have in mind so I can turn it down." Amber said. Yen chuckled softly and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. Handing it over, Amber unfolded it and looked at the sketch of herself. "You drew me?" She asked looking surprised.

"It was the only way to properly get the armor design correct." Yen replied. Looking at it, Amber noticed the metal gloves and the metal shin guards.

"You know I can't wear boots." Amber said as she looked over the edge of the paper.

"They aren't boots. They're greaves. They go over your lower legs and would tie in the back. The idea is that I would have them made of a tough but light material so it wouldn't lower the speed at which you could move." Yen said. "The other benefit it would help strengthen your leg kicks when hitting with the front of your feet while leaving the back exposed so you could still do powerful downward strikes." He explained.

"I don't know, changing my gear seems..." Amber said trying to think of the right word.

"I understand Amber." Yen said. "A Huntsman or Huntresses weapon is an extension of themselves. Me desgining gear for you or the others is not you expressing yourself." He explained. 

"For now, I wish to pass on these designs Yen." She replied handing him back the piece of paper. Yen took it folding it back up and slipping it into his inner jacket pocket. "But if you perhaps were to mistakenly order cheap versions of that gear for say practice, then maybe we could look back into developing something together." Amber said with a small smile.

"Of course Amber." Yen said reflecting her smile.

"I'll see you back in our dorm room. I feel I need some fresh air. Enjoy your talk with Professor Mulberry." Amber said as she walked past Yen. She patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

"I'll see you later Amber." He said as she left. Once Professor Mulberry was free Yen approached him. It took some time for him to explain the changes he needed for his weapon. Eventually Yen had placed his upgrade request, and the cheap test gear for Amber. Once that was all settled, he headed back to his dorm room.


End file.
